Fred Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford
Frederick "Fred" Layton Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the third adoptive child and eldest adoptive son of Melody Sanchez-Hawkins and Liberty Herriford. He will possess the abilities of Pyrotechnics, Energy Propulsion, Reincarnation and Sound Manipulation. Appearance Fred will have bright blue eyes which will be his most striking feature. He will at first have light brown wavy hair and pale skin, but both his skin tone and hair colour will darken as he ages. As an adult, his hair will appear a dark brown, almost black. He will be 6'1 in height and will be muscular, since he will spend a lot of time working out and focusing on his fitness. He will normally have a small amount of stubble. Abilities Fred's first ability will be Pyrotechnics. He will be able to produce a wide variety of firework-like pyrotechnics with ease. He could control their movements and explosions finely, and will be able to use them offensively by throwing them at others, or use them to destroy any projectiles or attacks, as well as using them for their normal visual celebratory purposes. His second ability will be Energy Propulsion. Fred will be able to make himself fly by manipulating ambient energy. He will manipulate this energy into the form of wings, a jet trail or a platform beneath him. It will normally be gold in appearance, but he will be able to give it any colouring. It will be impossible for any physical attack to prevent him from flying. However, energy based attacks and negating attacks would succeed. He will never be able to make other people fly. His third ability will be Reincarnation. Fred will be reincarnated after each time he dies, unless he is negated as he is killed. It will not matter whether he dies of illness, an accident or murder. He will be reborn as an infant within a week of his death. He will always have the same personality, memories and abilities when he is reborn, and those who know him well will be able to recognise him instantly. They will just know that it is him. He will restart at a child's physical age and level of maturity, but he will remember his earlier lives and will know who he truly is and what has happened to him. He will usually regard his new birth family as another set of adoptive relatives. His final ability will be Sound Manipulation. He will be able to use this ability to create and alter songs and to fine-tune music. He could also produce a powerful scream which can disorientate, stun or kill his victims, and will be able to control the intensity of this scream. He could focus it on the inner ear labyrinth, inducing nausea and imbalance. He will be immune to the effects of this scream. Infrasounds could also be produced, which are too low for human hearing, e.g. the "brown note" which has a laxative effect. He could convert electricity into sound and possibly other energy forms too. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Liberty Herriford and Melody Sanchez-Hawkins *Adoptive sisters - Noelle and Avril Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford *Adoptive aunts - Molly Herriford, Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins, Magdalena Greene, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Adoptive uncles - Ciaran Greene, Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins, Adam Herriford, Craig Herriford, Jackson Herriford *Adoptive cousins - Adaire Herriford, Jay Herriford, Sienna Herriford, Darren Herriford, Zachary Herriford, Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins, Mick Sanchez-Hawkins, Jared Sanchez-Hawkins, Danica Sanchez-Hawkins, Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins, Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins, Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene, Airi Sanchez-Hawkins, Loretta Sanchez-Hawkins, Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Frederick is a Germanic name meaning "peaceful ruler" or "peace-keeper". Its abbreviated form shares the same meaning. His middle name, Layton, means "watercourse settlement" or "leek settlement". His surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". His final surname, Herriford, is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters